


【柱斑】 远行客 第二十六章

by broccoliskea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoliskea/pseuds/broccoliskea





	【柱斑】 远行客 第二十六章

斑回到了旅店，栽倒在床上，觉得全身的筋骨都绵软了下去......提不起一点力气，只有腿间之物还硬着，蹭得大腿内侧的柔软皮肤十分难受。

他不禁暗自苦笑。

竟然情动至此.......

只是情动情动，真不是个恰当的词。

他一边默念着这个词，一边整个躺倒了下去，将燥热的身体挨在清凉的竹席上。

明明.......无情亦有欲，无情亦能动。

竹席触感冰凉，在这暑热的夏天，卧于其上，倒是极其解暑爽快的一件事，只是被滚烫的皮肤一衬，冻得他浑身激灵灵地打了一个颤。

他慢慢闭上眼睛，手往下伸去，修长手指一路滑过腰腹，勾勒出流畅的线条，极慢极慢地隔着薄薄的亵裤包住了那挺立的形状。

在外头尚有上衣的遮挡，未叫人瞧得清楚，此时一撩开来，只见白色亵裤被微微顶起，顶端的小孔顶在薄薄的布料上，吐出湿润的液体，弄得这一小块地方有微微湿意。手指刚一缠上去，裆部那东西就猛地一跳，又涨大了几分。

透过薄而透明的布料......几乎可以看到它颤巍巍升起的形状。

他想着温泉池中对面那人古铜色强健双腿间潜伏着的巨物，想着光裸的胸膛和形状清晰的腹肌，口中低吟着，上身靠在床头柜上，磨蹭着胸前胀痛挺立的乳头。

手底下之物愈发膨胀，更多透明的液体溢了出来，亵裤上出现了大片大片的水渍。

这是柱间的衣服，斑想着，觉得自己心跳如擂鼓一般，在胸腔里狂跳。我穿着他的裤子，想着他的身体，在这里自慰。

容不得多想，斑先是整个握住了胀痛的茎身，缓缓磨蹭下去来，又拂过底处两个囊袋，指尖轻轻拨动。

外头阳光明媚，未关严的窗户边不远处便是人声鼎沸的大街，有一种光天化日之下的隐秘快感。

只是这一丝丝软绵无力的快感就如隔靴搔痒，搔不到实处，越搔越痒。

他把裤子拉下几寸，褪至臀下，湿黏的顶端立即跳了出来，龟头紧紧地贴在平坦的小腹上，借了黏液的润滑，略微滑动了几下。

他看着自己把炙热性器我在手里，上下捋动，揉搓过其上的粗糙纹路和柔软皮肉，腰臀挺动，似要把性器送到更深更紧的地方去一般。他听到自己喉间溢出沙哑的呻吟，一阵又阵，像潮水一般扑上来，他的音调如同像暖天喝了极烈的酒，有熏熏的醉意冒上来。

情欲火热，头脑却是明晰的，清楚的。

他闭着眼，尽力把自己的意识挪离开来，想象现在捋动自己火热肉器的，是另一双有着修长手指粗糙指腹的双手。

他突地睁开眼睛，觉得自己有些缺氧，柱间的脸庞于稀薄的空气缓缓浮现出来。

活了短短的二十多年，他一向以为自己是个于情事上淡薄的人，现在看来，凡事也未必都是绝对的。至少现在........斑笑了一声，他也有这般控制不住自己欲望的时刻。而引发这个改变的，竟然是那人。

是因为今天泡汤中那些有着催情功效药物的缘故？不，并不是的，斑听见自己对自己这样说，被温泉冲淡了的药汤并无如此强烈的效果，如果硬要把自己现在的模样全怪罪于某些药草之上，只是自欺欺人罢了。

他一边胡思乱想，当终于得出结论的时候，心中却不觉得如何惊异。

好像在许久之前，这个答案便已明了一般。

手下的动作未曾停下。这样一边想着那人，一边自慰，闭着眼睛，想象着那人便在眼前默然地注视着自己，皮肤上竟然有炙热到刺痛的感觉，兴奋得不能自已。

他用指甲狠狠搔刮着柔软的顶部，一丝混杂着疼痛的强烈快感涌了上来，伴随着如尿意一般的冲动，性器连连颤抖了几下，有浓稠白色液体从顶端小孔灼灼喷出。 

他深深地平息了一口气，拾起桌上的抹布，胡乱抹了几下，便顺手扔到了一边的纸篓里，重新又躺了下来。

皮肤触到已经变得滚烫的竹席，鼻中闻得满室浓烈的情欲气息，夹杂着还有自己身上药草的苦凉气味。被褥杂乱，枕头被扔到了一边，地上尽是身上剥下来的衣服。

........

任始作俑者都觉得这样的景象格外羞耻与难堪。

门口响起有节奏的敲门声。斑惊了一惊，立即从床上坐了起来，将地上的衣服拾了起来，耳中听得：“斑，你在吗？可以让我进来么？”

他竟恰好在这个时候回来了，斑想着，恍惚了片刻，答道：“没事，你进来吧。”

门开了，只见柱间站在门口，手里提着两个新的药草包，显然又去了药店一趟，一边走过来，一边说：“我看你从露天浴场跑走了，猜着你大概是不喜欢这样的公共浴池吧，我把药抓了回来，在这小旅店里你便可以照常泡药浴了........你......干嘛老盯着我的脸看，我的脸上怎么了么？”

柱间被斑专心致志的眼神盯得发慌，撩起袖子，抹了抹脸。

“没事......”

嘴上虽然这么说着，表达出来的却是另外一种意思。斑饶有兴致地瞧着柱间，慢悠悠地把整个眼神从柱间脸上滑了一遍，如羽毛般轻擦过他的脸颊，直看得柱间心里发毛，后退两步，才恢复到正常的模样。

“没事，多谢你记得帮我带药，天色晚了，我们去吃饭吧。”

\----------

两人在房内摆了小桌子，叫了几个小菜，摆在桌上，两人面对面相坐着，一同默默地吃饭。

斑瞥得对面的柱间看上去似乎心情很好的样子，吃一口，呆半天，似乎在想什么有趣的事情，含在嘴里都忘了嚼。想着想着嘴角便噙起一个浅浅的笑容，眼睛也眯成了弯弯的缝。

“柱间。”斑突地开口叫他的名字。

“什么事？”

“我有一个问题想问你。”

“你说吧。”柱间有些纳罕，猜不出接下来斑会说些什么，等着他把话说完。

“柱间。”斑语气平平淡淡，说出来的内容却如晴空扔了一个霹雳。“你想上我，已经想了多久？”


End file.
